Stark Tower
by TapTapAlways
Summary: After the first assembly of the Avengers, they do stop Loki and Thanos, and things go back to normal. Pepper and Tony's lives change for this, but they get to have them in peace, without Thanos coming for them all. How does their story go, if not interrupted, and if things like Bucky and Hydra and Black Panther are settled peacefully?
1. You and I

_So, I'm somewhat poorly studied on the Avengers, but even I do know that things... well escalate is an understatement! So I thought, what if after the first assembly of the Avengers... they do stop Loki and Thanos, and things go back to normal? How would Tony Stark and Virginia Pepper Potts lives look like, after the camera zooms out from them standing happily in the ruined Stark Tower, starting a new project together?_

_And you know, things like Bucky or Hydra or Black Panther is settled... peacefully?_

_I do not claim to own Marvel. No way would I sit here in the cold, in too big of a fluffy shirt to stay warm, if I owned Marvel._

_TapTap_

Pepper Potts stepped out into the newly renovated living room of Stark tower. Tony _had_ promised to put her name on the next building they'd design together, but as she'd agreed to take his before they'd gotten that far in the rebuilding project, neither had seen the point.

She turned on the television as she started to look for her phone. It had gotten lost last night, as she and Tony had stumbled in way too late, slightly drunk - but mostly on each other. Tony could be annoying and infuriating and generally useless, but she had never been so happy with anybody. Ever. They fit together, and she loved him deeply for all his faults. She had faults too.

Rescuring her phone - which wasn't dead because of the beauty and wonder of Starkphones - she was shocked to find over four dozen missed calls, and some sort of message from almost everybody she had weekly contact with.

She didn't need them to find out why, however, as the large screen behind her loudly proclaimed the rumour that Tony Stark had finally been caught out cheating on his longtime girlfriend - possibly even fiancee - Pepper Potts.

She couldn't help it. She knew it to be a lie, but her breath caught anyway.

Five second later, when an adorably sleep-ruffled Tony Stark emerged with two cups of coffee and the arch-reactor shining through his old Van-Halen t-shirt, she knew full well that it was unfair of her, but that she was going to ask him anyway.

She also knew that he wouldn't blame her. For all his many faults, Tony Stark was a wonderful human being, and the very best of boyfriends.


	2. An Unfortunate Hobby

_I'm back!_

_My recent update history looks like I've died or something, but I'm still here!_

_Having finally seen the first Avengers film, which meant introducing me to some material that actually had Clint in it, I thought I'd take a new stab at portraying him, as I find the general fandom-interpretation of him wasn't exactly the same as mine when I saw it._

_No copyright infringement is intended, only fluff is intended._

_TapTap_

The sane portion of her friends generally wondered why she tortured herself like this, but the truth was Pepper rather enjoyed doing it. That alone probably qualified her as insane, nevermind everything else going on these days; but luckily Tony seemed to understand the sentiment just fine. She supposed he was a bit insane too. For all that he could be somewhat aggravating when getting up to build multi-million-dollar inventions at 3 am, it did come with the perk that he never _ever_ judged you for doing something anybody else would stamp as mad without a second thought.

She was watching the newest installment of "Is Tony Stark Still Sleeping Around and With Who?" special, odd as most people in her life found the fact, making gleeful notes about an almost sadistically detailed lawsuit just for her own amusement as it went on. She might give it to the laywers just to be contrary back to those gossip-hungry pretend-journalists.

As she reached to put the pad down and replaced it with her wineglass, she ran her other hand down the neck of Tony, who was lying next to her on the supremely comfortable ottoman, head resting against her side as he tinkered with code on a tablet.

She hated nothing more than hearing about gossip when Tony was not with her... and took insane delight in doing the exact same thing if she could touch him. According to her own personal genius it was probably some form of "What most phsycologists would call unhealthy possessiveness".

When she had subsequently asked him what _he_ thought about it, he had shrugged and decidedly told her that they could mind their own fricking business and only the two of them got to have opinions on their relationship. And he liked her intermittent strangeness just fine. Pepper really loved her fiance. Really.

"Is that thing still going on?" Clint stepped into the room carefully, titlting his head as he took in the scene to decide if he intruded. He and Natasha - always joined at the hip - had been staying a few days at a time, every few weeks or so ever since the battle. Pepper couldn't say she minded. They were both respectful and observant and while neither was a great cook, they each had a few signature-dishes; all of which they did well and none of which she'd previously had. And the tower was huge.

"They're all several hours long. People need better hobbies." Tony shrugged from his reclined position, making the gesture seem completely effortless anyway. "So Pep has kidnapped me. As she does. Don't tell the press. They'd make right a mess of the story. Or a wrong mess. Actually do tell the press. It'd be interesting to mock what they'd come up with." The genius engineer wasn't even looking up from his design drawings.

Shaking his head and with one of his assured, confident but not cocky laughs, Clint left the room, and his teammate to be kidnapped some more. It wasn't like he needed rescuing. Or wanted it, especially.

Drinking some more wine, Pepper went back to stroking Tony's hair and snickering about how many things these people got wrong. It was perhaps not very highbrow entertainment, but it was very entertaining for sure.

Pretty much like that lawsuit would be, she'd wager. She held back a snort. Tony was rubbing off on her, he really was. Not being such a grownup was entertaining, though she'd prefer to remain a bit more deliberate than her husband-to-be. Someone had to run this company, and that was her bit. He built, she managed. They really were the _best_ of teams.


	3. Valentine Part 1

_It is Valentine's Day! So for me, apparently, that means Tony Stark fics. Well... Sounds good actually. I'm into that._

_No copyright infringement is intended._

_TapTap_

Pepper had, contrary to popular belief maybe, had plenty of other relationships. Back in the day. Before she got all taken up in running Tony Stark's life... followed by his company. And then just too occupied by Tony Stark himself - it had been a process. Nothing like the insane numbers which could be attributed to her boyfriend, but a _healthy_ amount.

Which rather proved that it was _nothing_ like the number you could associate with Tony, provided you called them relationships. Pepper smirked for herself. Only Tony.

So she'd had the experience. She'd had plenty of Valentine's before. Quite a few nice ones, actually, including but not limited to the grand gesture with over a thousand roses type of deal Tony had organised for her the year before. She was a bit curious what he'd think of this year, and so she had willingly agreed to clear her schedule when asked to. When he told her just how _long_ to clear it for, that had only made her _more_ curious.

When the day of February thirteenth came along, she somewhat warily - but mostly teasingly so, she trusted Tony more than anyone else - boarded the lavish Stark private jet and settled into a chair with her phone. Tony was already present and correct, which wasn't anywhere near as unusual anymore as it once had been, but he was in the middle of a somewhat frantic phone call to R&D to sort out what frankly sounded like a small disaster and she didn't hold it against him for a moment.

She did, however, briefly wonder why they had a Research and Development division still. Tony single-handedly got more patents filed in his average work-week than they did in six months. Not to mention those were always the ones they ended up making the most money out of. Perhaps keeping other engineers weren't very cost effective.

The next moment she realised Tony had used his admittedly unique expertise to hire the best engineers and handing them to the competition with a grudge was probably even less cost effective. Not to mention even her brilliant boyfriend needed a sounding board on occasion, and she was useless for that sort of work. Engrossing herself in making sure she had no emails left needing answers, she completely forgot about the whole thought in moment three.

Pepper had just about finished when there were lips meeting her hair. Making a soft sound of approval, she looked up and met Tony's brown eyes. He gave her a smile, settling down beside her, clearly intent on letting her finish what she was doing. He had really changed in that way. Occasionally. She did so, after first convincing him to lay down against her side. He wasn't very hard to persuade.

A couple of minutes later, Pepper put down her phone and took the glass of champagne she was offered by a stewardess who promptly disappeared again. The large flat-screen turned on straight into one of the business channels and started talking about the new trading trends she had been meaning to keep track of, but hadn't had time to check out.

Tony seemed content to nap against her as she marvelled at how thoughtful he could be while watching the program. Not many boyfriends she had even heard of, nevermind had, would have thought of something so simple and so thougthful.

Eventually, as the windows blacked out and the lights dimmed, Pepper's documentary finished and she went to change from casual business wear to pyjamas. When she returned, she settled down with the now reading Tony and gave him a light kiss, making a point not to warn him. Startling and then chuckling, he put his tablet down to kiss her back.

It was a late morning, complete with a lavish breakfast spread, by the time they landed at a private airstrip, at a private island. Pepper recognised the name as one of Tony's private properties, but couldn't recall where in the world it was located. She could only tell it was hot and that the sea was a tantalising turquise all around them.

They walked up to the house - literally up, as it was located on a small hill for the ultimate view of it all - hand in hand, both barefoot in the sand.

As they neared the open doorway, Tony unexpectedly swung her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her over the threshold.


	4. Valentine Part 2

_So Valentine's day is over, but my story is still ongoing. So here we go!_

_No copyright infringement is intended. Only fluff is intended._

_TapTap_

Pepper was always a good sport. Anybody would tell you about how creative Tony was capable of being - whether they liked it or not - but that was only half of why they had such a good time together. Why they fitted so incredibly well. Crazy as he often was, Pepper was superb at going along with it. It wasn't necessarily always as easy as it looked - for most people anyway. Pepper had always been a natural.

So when he swooped her up to carry her across the threshold of his private villa on a private island halfway across the world for her Valentine's day surprise on the morning of February 14:th, Pepper obligingly closed her eyes without even being asked. She was just that good at reading her genius boyfriend. They made the best of teams, after all.

Pepper smiled for herself as Tony carried her inside, very gently depositing her on something soft. She assumed a couch. She could smell flowers, but she just assumed he had come up with something new this year; not the same as last time. That's just what he was like - not that she would have minded either way. She shuddered, but in all the right ways, as his breath was suddenly on her left ear. "Open your eyes..."

Turning her head expertly, Pepper gave Tony a soft kiss, before she felt him settle next to her, and she opened her eyes.

The room was luxurious and open, but delicately decorated. She assumed she probably had a hand in the designs, once upon a time, though she'd never set foot here before. There were large, beautiful arrangements of what she assumed were local flowers on every sutiable surface, but it was not the owhewhelming gesture from lat year. This was merely beautiful and welcoming. She concluded that though they'd been the most obvious, they were not the point.

Turning her head, she registered Tony sitting there wearing his signature just-for-her grin, and she smirked at him before she continued to look around. Almost straight ahead, was a large television, set up with a stack of DVDs. She frowned upon noticing them. She didn't recognise them, per se, but she had a feelign wehat they were from their screamy colours.

Rising, she walked over to read on the boxes, and she had to laugh. _Only Tony_.

* * *

Pepper sipped her ice-tea, sitting on the large terrasse overlooking the ocean. Tony was down on the beach, offering lettuce to the local turtles, who had come up to say hello. Apparently, the stretch of beach on one side of the island was one of those traditional breeding spots where turtles came for generations to leave their egs buried in the sand avaiting hatching. It was a good spot - hardly anybody ever came here.

"Easiest animal reservation ever founded," Tony had explained to her when they first spotted them, "though involving a lot of upset local animal welfare and rights people who were concerned about them in the beginning. I do _not intend_ to build a pool and kill them all. Convincing the turtles of that was a _lot_ easier than convincing the people. It was tedious."

Pepper had to laugh, remembering Tony's patented eye-roll about it. She watched him as he gently petted a turtle who was gaping for sallad next to his leg. Her fiance. She had still not quite gotten used to thinking of him as her fiance, which was probably for the best with all the reporters out for gossip.

He was so scatterbrained and so well-researched at the same time. It couldn't be any type of salad, no. It had to be the one type with the right nutrition levels for this specific species of turtle. The turtles were clearly in good hands - not to mention there was a Stark Security system running on the island so poachers were in for a very nasty not-so-surprise.

Still smiling for herself, she pondered the holiday they had ahead. She had already figured his plan out by then, but he had explained what it was never-the-less. Two weeks of vacation, just the two of them (well, plus some pets) complete with Pepper's favourite guilty pleasure as a treat. It was perfect.

Much as she appreciated them, she didn't love him for the grand gestures. She loved him for his caring, his mind, and just because he was _her Tony_.

And she was thrilled that he knew that.


	5. Valentine Part 3

_This is the end of the Valentine's special... and the beginning of something else! ;)_

_No copyright infringement is intended. I haven't even _seen_ most of the Avenger's films, how could I possibly claim to own them?_

_TapTap_

Pepper lounged on the couch with her feet on the armrest and her head on Tony's chest. Like the last ten days, they'd spent most of the day outside in the shade, with some moments in the sun. They'd looked in on the turtles from time to time, sunbathed some, and just enjoyed each others' company. Now, in the pleasant cool from sundown, a very light breeze coming in though the open french windows, they were watching what had to be episode five hundred and something of the gossip patrol's Tony Stark specials.

Tony had been beyond patient, taking his Valentine's surprise just as seriously as she knew he would, and Pepper enjoyed lying there with him, possessively dragging her fingers over his mostly naked skin, and listening to the speculations of all the people who _could not have him_.

Yeah... she scared herself sometimes with that possessive streak.

She was resting her cheek against his chest and lazily watching the self-proclaimed experts outright gossip without even bothering to pretend to have anything to go on anymore, when both their cellphones went off at almost exactly the same moment. Pepper's phone was just half a ring quicker, while Tony - who was playing idly with his tablet - was the quicker to pick up; even though they moved at the same time, after first exchanging a puzzled and not entirely comfortable look.

Pepper raised an eyebrow to see Phil Coulson's name as the one calling her. They had been informed, actually, that the foremost medical scientist connected to Shield had in fact been able to save his life, but it was a bit strange anyway. Not to mention how it probably meant bad news.

Next to her, Tony was greeting "Cap". Oh dear. This simply couldn't be good news for the rest of their holidays, or even in general.

"Miss Potts, I hear congratulations are in order," the agent greeted her politely as she picked up, a smiled evident in his voice. "I hear you're about to make an honest man out of our... hmmm... favourite consultant. You've got your work cut out for you!"

"I'm not afraid of a challenge, Mr Coulson," Pepper allowed herself to smile back. "Welcome back to the land of the living. What can I do for you?" It had been a few months, by now, since the Battle of New York, complete with a Sorcerer of all things taking down someone called "Thanos", Loki getting handed into the care of his foster-mother, and Shield getting exposed and shut down for attempting to nuke New York and apparently being infiltrated by, well... second world war esque fascists? Pepper tried not to think about it - it all made her rather dizzy. And she didn't pretend to understand any of it.

"I couldn't stay away. Look what a mess everything became without me!" Phil's voice was still warm. "I'm calling to ask a favour. We're still in operation, though in a severely diminished capacity for obvious reasons, and a new... situation has arised. The King and Prince of Wakanda are both involved and have promised their help but we might need some more backup. As Hydra has fallen to pieces; Banner and - I cannot believe I'm saying this - the Sorcerers has both been surpremely helpful in rooting them all out, as has Mr Rogers, something new has been revealed. A scientist trying to replicate the research of Doctor Erskine has been active in a backwater laboratory. Some test subjects died trying to defend him and the rest came into the safekeeping of the Sorcerers, as they had some idea of what to do. But that's not the reason why I'm calling."

She could hear him take a deep breath, at the the same time as she heard Tony swear at whatever he heard over at his line. "We've found Bucky Barnes. He's in custody, and we could use your fiance to take a look. I believe Steven has called him himself, but I wanted to give you the background. Now I am aware that you're on vacation and it is not necessarily too urgent, but we were hoping Tony could take a look at the schematics of his apparent metal arm and assist upon your return."

Pepper found herself speechless, finally nodding before she caught herself and answered, "I believe he can. Thank you for keeping me updated."

"Thank you, Virginia," Coulson's smile was easily audible still, and he was clearly intending to wind the conversation down. "My apologies for disrupting your time off. I hope to see you soon back in New York."

"Absolutely, and no worries," Pepper replied on autopilot, looking over at Tony as soon as they hung up. He was off the phone, looking through his tablet almost frantically. Pepper assumed he'd been sent the details they needed his help with. "Well," she said faintly, "that was interesting." Tony laughed, and welcomed her back into his arms. They had work to do. Later. _Definitely_ later.


	6. Royal Flush

_People talking stuff over like actual adults would make for superboring superhero films. Just saying. Or they'd actually be better. I guess that much is about perspective. (Could be _both_, to be honest)_

_This story follows the premise of my Doctor Strange story "Stretching the Moment" and that's where the specific details of the Sorcerers come from. If Marvel connects arcs so can I, right? You do not have to read it to follow this one. (Essentially the Ancient One lives and Mordo only ran off briefly and didn't go evil or crazy. Much)_

_Still no copyright infringement intended. I'm just playing in Stan Lee's Sandbox, bless him._

_TapTap_

Tony Stark had found himself in a number of colourful situations throughout the years - many times much more compromising ones than this, at that, but he still reeled a little bit.

Three weeks ago he was on a private island with Pepper; feeding turtles and half-sleeping to silly gossip shows. Today he was sitting in a meeting around a table in the apparently-suddenly-only-partly-isolated african country of Wakanda, in a meeting with their King, Prince, a dozen of very intimidating amazons (that was probably sexist, but he had no idea what else to call them in his mind) Captain America, several _Sorcerers_ of all things and a somewhat blurry Bucky Barnes.

The latter apparently felt significantly better after some magical intervention since he'd been recovered. Or apprehended, whatever. James Buchanan Barnes seemed calm and entirely non-violent, if maybe still a little out of it. That one of the Sorcerer "Masters" was a world-leading Neurosurgeon was probably a coincidence, Tony was pretty sure, but definitely helpful none the less.

It had been two very strange weeks, to say the least. Tony was still reeling from it all. He had returned with Pepper in the middle of military talk about something they called "accords", a discussion brought up because of the next batch of superhumans they'd discovered when flushing out what was hopefully the very last of Hydra, but at any rate was close enough to the end of that organisation. The bunch of "Avenger" volunteers had been about as busy as they were effective. Then again, Tony mentally corrected himself, between Natasha's particular brand of lethal, Bruce's planning and the Hulk's enforcing, that was not really a _surprise_.

The talks had turned _very_ heavy very fast when a Hydra Operative posing as Barnes of all people got caught by one of the Sorcerers, trying to murder the king of Wakanda in broad daylight, with bucketloads of witnesses. Which might have been the entire point, considering who the scapegoat was. Natasha and one of the Amazons had taken him down all too easily, after some brief magic intervention.

Studying the others around the table, Tony found that he couldn't identify which of the scary Wakandan warrior ladies was the one who had saved her king's life, but he _could_ identify the sorcerer. It was easier as a lot of them seemed to wear robes - brown and blue for the two next to this one - and the man they'd been introduced to as "Master Mordo" at the beginning of the meeting wore a green tunic and leggings instead. They were a weird-dressing bunch, but he wouldn't want to cross them. Not even in the Ironman suit.

Especially not after they'd made themselves further useful and pointed out to the assembled military throwing a hissy fit of epic proportions that they'd been around for _literal_ millenia, protecting the earth against threats the military had only screwed up lately trying to face, and they hadn't hurt a fly. He never thought he'd see govenment officials that agreeable, but supposed there might be magic involved. He had no objections, really. Truly.

"Thank you for inviting us here, King Tchaka," the bald woman wearing brown robes spoke first in her warm, tilting tones. She looked a lot fairer than a lot of the Sorcerers around her; blue-robed neurosurgeon possibly slightly excluded, and didn't seem to possess an actual name. Any sorcerer he'd heard address her so far had only - very respectfully - addressed her as the "Ancient One". She looked around thirty, but Tony supposed Sorcerers' looks could be decieving. Especially since she spoke about those previous millenia of their history as if she'd been right there the whole time. He wouldn't even be surprised at this point if she actually had. Alien army from outer space, and all that.

"Thank you, on behalf both myself and my country for your - and your people's - assistance," the king replied graciously, nodding respectfully to the man who'd been instrumental in saving his life. The man nodded back about as measuredly. Man, Tony was going to end up _so bored_ with all this politeness going around. Hadn't these people ever heard of snark?

Rogers decided to shake it up a bit, going straight to the point. "Have the Accords definitely been scrapped, then?"

"Looks like it. With the sorceres making a pretty strong argument and taking charge of the few survivors not figthing to the death, I'd say we have a strong standing," Tchalla, son of the king, spoke confidently. "There's still the matter of your old friend to manage, of course, but they cannot reach him here anyway. We're willing to let him stay and recover with us. I gather it might still take some time."

The last few words were practically a question, and he looked towards the man wearing a blue robe and wearing a _very_ expressive red cloak. He had a strange name, and possibly _had_ heard of snark from what he'd heard so far, but Tony had forgotten what it was for the moment.

The man nodded, gently shoving his curious garment down as it tried to slip up onto the table and explore. "The brain can be a delicate thing. We're best off taking it slow, especially as he is doing suprisingly well after such significant trauma. Sorcery cannot heal the broken connections in a body or mind, not in itself, but we can certainly help the process along. Or substitute them for the time being, allowing him to access lost memories, at will. As well as provide a few spells as a potent safety measure."

"I imagine," the ancient woman spoke up, voice soft, "it does him just as much well just to know there is something reliable in the way to stop him should he take a step back and snap. It is only to be expected." She looked at him with eyes full of sympathy and honest understanding.

"And it is always a safer feeling, knowing you _cannot_ do harm," the Ancient One added warmly, almost comfortingly. Steve Rogers looked ready to argue, but Bucky Barnes clearly agreed wholeheartedly. Whatever they'd done, Tony concluded silently, they had probably explained and asked first. Sorcerer blue seemed a little arrogant, and Mordo reminded him of a younger Rhodes, a bit, but their leader seemed like she was just the most patient and calm human being in the universe. Assuming she was in fact entirely human, anyway.

"Well then," Bruce spoke up; tone just as soft as the leading Sorceress'. "Then all we have to do is decide what to do now."

And wasn't that the million dollar question, Tony thought with a sigh. This could become a _long_ meeting.


	7. A Photo Lying There

_This story somewhat follows the premise of my Doctor Strange story "Stretching the Moment" and that's where the internal politics of the Sorcerers come from. You do not have to read it to follow this one._

_People are still talking stuff over like grownups. Plus there's fluff. Lots of the stuff._

_Still don't own Marvel._

_TapTap_

"_What_?!" Tony knew he sounded irrate enough to be scolded by his better half for impoliteness, but he had the _first ever pictures_ of his and Pepper's baby girl spread out before him on the workbench in the workshop and it was just _criminal_ to disturb him now.

"Wow. No need to bite my head of, genius!" The prince of Wakanda, Tchalla, laughed at the other end. "What's gotten your iron-pants in a twist? Pepper finally decide you're more trouble than you were worth?" The words were playful at first glance, but there was a bit of general concern hinting through.

Tony guessed this behaviour was perhaps a little out of character for him in this day and age. He _had_ become less of a little shit under Peppers influence, just a little, and Tchalla had known nothing else. He hadn't known him back then, and they'd talked a lot in the past year since that historic Wakanda meeting.

"I'm great," he sighed. "Actually no - she decided to get a baby with me, actually. Shocking, I know."

"I know, she told my sister." Tchalla's voice was warm. "Congratulations. Is it a bad time?"

Tony sighed, and decided to be an adult. "Not really, I was just... reminiscing. About the future. Yeah yeah," he muttered at the predictable laughter. "What can I do you for?"

"I know you're a genius, but that's more something I'd expect to hear from Thor's Trixter brother," Tchalla's smirk could be heard. "I won't take up too much of your time," his voice grew serious, buisnesslike, in a heartbeat. "I was merely letting you know that Bucky Barnes is ready to return to civilisation. He and Rogers wanted to know if they're welcome to stay with you in your Tower before they find a place in Brooklyn."

"I still have the Black Widow here," Tony waved a hand dismissively though the prince couldn't see him, them not having opted for one of their high-tech video call this time. "And Bridbrain, whenever he isn't off playing farmer and happy family..." that was an open secret these days, at least in this circle, "they can grab a guest-room for a bit. Or two."

"Yes, who knows," Tchalla agreed, sounding particularly unbothered. No one was quite sure what the relationship of the Brooklyn duo had been or was, and Tony occasionally got marginally frustrated about just how disintered the Wakanda lot seemed to be in the topic.

Genuine no shits given, right there. And while he didn't _mind_ either way, he was just a naturally curious soul.

"Perfect. Enjoy your future recollections. I shall speak to you shortly about the blue-tech designs. There's no need for you to make another trip until they're done - my father and the Ancient One was able to confirm last week that the Accords have been well and truly ditched, thank whatever god happens to hang around," the last few words were amused, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Great. Now get lost," but the words had absolutely no edge to them and Tchalla rang off laughing, finally leaving Tony to go back to admiring his favourite girl - even though it was a tie with Pepper.

He couldn't wait to have them both with him. His family.


	8. House of Love and Laughter

_Fluff fluff fluff.._

_No copyright infringement is intended. Only fluff is intended._

_TapTap_

Tony came up from his workshop into the main living area of his tower, shaking his head at the scene that met him. Chaos was the first word that came to mind. the Tower had used to be quite a solitary place, once upon a time, and even with Pepper around and a random selection of superheroes grabbing rooms at various intervalls - Bruce and Natasha had become absolute fixtures - it usually was barely enough to break the subtle atmosphere of sterile luxury around them.

It was different now. The Bartons had three kids, and they were all here. The Avengers, as they still playfully called the group, was mostly around as well, and there was noise and colour _everywhere_.

Laura Barton had insisted to come and assist Pepper with the new baby - at least for the first few weeks - and Tony had a gut feeling his wife would be intent on keeping her for as long as she was willing to stay. Considering they lived on a farm and it was an unusually cold winter, he assumed they probably could be persuaded to stay until spring sometime. He didn't mind. In fact, he loved the noise and having his Tower - their Tower, now, his and Pepper's - so full of life all of a sudden.

"Ooof!" Tony made the sound involuntarily, almost dropping his tablet as he got enthustically run into by Lila Barton. He could see her brother Cooper in the kitchen, "helping" Bruce and Steve with the cooking, and the younger Nathaniel was seated on the sofa, leaning into his mother, who was sitting next to Tony's girls. She was talking to Pepper, presumably imparting wisdom about children in that casual, friendly way she had.

Giving Clint's daughter a quick hug and a brief kiss on her head, Tony made his way over to his own wife and daughter, dropping a more linger kiss on first the former's head, then the latter's, bending down in soft movements to look at the infant without disturbing her.

"How is she?" He asked, not sure what he expected to hear in return. He had been doing his share of carrying the ten days' old baby when needed, but with two supersoldiers temporarily living back with them as they renovated their house, the nightshift was mercifully willingly covered even without him. Not that he didn't occasionally butt in anyway.

"She's perfect," Pepper was usually the voice of reason, and she had acted very resonably every step of the way for that matter, certainly more so than anybody could expect - but she still sounded completely smittened to his ears. It was a good thing.

"She is a little beauty, that's for sure." Laura smiled first at the baby, then looked up at Tony, eyes still crinkling. He knew what Pepper felt like; the woman was nothing if not reassuring.

"They're cute when they're tiny like that, then they became a handful and that's somehow even more glorious," Clint stated leisuredly from the top of a sturdy bookcase, where he was reading a book of all things. He, like Laura, seemed happy to let Bucky play with their kids, the former Winter Soldier currently carrying their daughter around on his back, sounding distracting her.

Tony took his own seat in an oversized armchair where he could see both his girls, and soon had to make room for the toddler Nathaniel who wanted to peek at his tablet. Tony switched it to something the boy would enjoy and continued reading specs on his cellphone.

He didn't look up until someone straight up lifted the boy out of his arms, casually enough to defy how much strength it took. Tony looked up to see who it was - surrounded by superheroes extreme strength was not at all an indicator of identity. He would have guessed it to be Steve or Clint himself, or even Thor had he known he'd arrived, but he didn't expect the little boy named after Natasha happily snuggled up against Loki of all people.

The next moment he was handed a baby and for the moment kept out of other people and their children's business. Temporarily.

* * *

It was lucky, more than one person silently reflected, that Tony's tendency to go to excesses included the kitchen table. It was a huge piece, capable even of seating two supersoldiers, two former spies, a norse god and his adopted brother, three lively children and several others.

Bruce was sitting next to Natasha, calmly explaining around the table what the various dishes were, Pepper and Tony were seated next to each other, as was Barnes and Rogers, and Clint and Laura. Interspersed amongst the couples were Thor, Loki - de-sceptered and apparently greeneyed these days - and the children.

Little Morgan Stark was sleeping, still resting against Tony's shoulder because he plainly refused to give her up. Laura, Pepper and Natasha had had her all day, and it was his turn. His stubbornness was graciously tolerated, if with some amusement.

Across the table from where Tony was eating slowly while cradling his infant daughter, Loki was very solemnly listening to Lila educating him about archery like the expert she surely was, while Steve and Thor was promising Cooper to go fly kites in Central Park the next morning.

Continuing the slow circle of his eyes around the table, Tony noticed Bruce, Laura and Pepper talking across him about strollers and temperature. Clint was serenely listening to Nathaniel messing up Russian pronounciation to Natasha, who attempted not to smile. It was an unusual look for her, but the children could usually be trusted to put it there. Tony did not know many others who managed.

Next time he looked up from his little bubble, Pepper was smiling at him and Natasha had dragged Bruce into a discussion which sounded suspiciously like flirting, while Clint had butted in on the archery discussion and Laura was smirking knowingly and winking at Thor, who just laughed as softly as he ever did in reply, while Bucky and Steve was talking amongst themselves using just their eyes, as old friends or lovers could do.

It was an odd group, maybe, but to Tony it felt like _home_.


	9. No Place Like Home

_More fluff, anyone?_

_No copyright infringement is intended. Only fluff is intended. (Seriously.)_

_TapTap_

Pepper let out a slow sigh of content. She had finally westled her baby back from her father, who had insisted to hold her all through dinner, and put her down in her cot.

Morgan, as they'd decided to call her, already slept almost well for her age, and she couldn't be more grateful to Laura for lending out all her expertise. She hoped she could stick around for a while, and from what she gathered when hinting as much the other woman was fine with sticking around since it wasn't a problem that her kids did too.

Pepper didn't mind having all the Bartons about, and she knew that Tony loved it. She knew how he had grown up and how lonely it had been, and she completely understood why he'd like having a family of sorts, that included so many people. She smiled for herself. With Thor and his redeemed brother showing up, all they lacked was for Colonel James Rhodes to drop in or Tchalla to come by for a surprise visit. She didn't doubt for a moment that both those things would occur within the week, if not sooner.

Shaking her head, Pepper settled on the sofa next to her husband and closed her eyes as he immediately reached out to grab her feet. Placing them in his lap, he gently rubbed the arches while he doubtlessly studied the various games going on around them.

Pepper didn't open her eyes, but she could hear enough to know where they all were. Laura was putting Nathaniel down, Barton had gone downstairs with Steve, Bucky and Lila to do archery in the range Tony had helpfully set up (because of _course_ he had) and Natasha was lying a puzzle with Cooper. Meanwhile, Loki was freezing shot glasses Tony had pronounced was expendable for a fascinated Bruce.

Her last thought was about how perfect it all was, and then she fell asleep right there on the couch.

* * *

Pepper woke with a small start, realising a second later that Tony was carrying her through the dark penthouse to their bed. They _had_ a nursery up here, but Morgan usually slept in her cot on the other floor. That way there were so many more possible babysitters.

"Are you not as little old for carrying me about?" She teased, getting a reluctant laughter in reward for her troubles.

"I, I'll have you know, am an actual superhero and I won't allow that kind of talk!" Tony tried to sound severe and put out, but he was snickering audibly. He put her down gently on the bed, following her there with a yawn. Sensing her chance, Pepper took the oblivious moment to push him into falling into a reclining position and crouched predatorily, laughing inside.

In his defense, Tony didn't even try and defend herself, merely letting her press him into the bed and collapse on top of him while giggling. He didn't seem to mind. She hadn't thought for a second that he would.

"I asked Laura to stay a bit longer," she noted after a few moments of silence, lying her head down just below Tony's shoulder blade.

"I assumed," he replied, gently caressing her shoulder. "I like having them here. Luckily - Natasha might not let go of her BFF again..." he smiled as she laughed.

"They're good to have around," Pepper agreed, closing her eyes. She only shifted when Tony reached for the duvet to make their position a little more appropriate to sleep in. She didn't really care. Fortunately, Tony didn't seem to mind being slept on - she knew that from experience.

"Not as good as you are," it took her a moment to understand him, but then she smiled.

"I love you too," she woved, "'til the end of the line, as our friends would say."

"Yeah..." Tony agreed, voice so soft she could suddenly barely hear him. "Always."

"Always," she agreed, shifting her head just an inch and back again so that she could give his skin a kiss. "I've spent far too much time making you into a sensible human being to give up on you now." She felt his somewhat startled laughter, and then the kiss he dropped in her hair.

"There's that," he whispered into her hair. "Don't ever change, Pep."

"No, nor you," she replied, and wasn't that the confession of the century. But for all that she was glad he had stopped his self-distructive ways, she'd never want him to change. Not for the world. And she knew that he knew that, but sometimes she just felt like reminding him. He was her own personal genius, and she found him just as perfect as he found her, scars and all.

It was, after all, what made him _her Tony_.

Reaching out, she took hand, and it was with their fingers effortlessly interlocked that they drifted off to sleep. Together for that always they'd both always wanted. And it was _theirs_.


	10. A Bad Feeling

_This is the last chapter of this up-fluffed mini-arc. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!_

_No copyright infringement is intended. Only fluff is intended. A _lot_ of fluff, mind you..._

_TapTap_

Pepper had a terrible feeling. Seated heavy and deep in her gut, she worried about her husband. Tony was taking the private plane home from a short business trip, and he ought to be perfectly safe.

Still, something in Pepper gnawed so hard it almost physically hurt. It was almost like somehow, from deep inside her, she _knew_ how close she had come to a life where this was the very worst of days.

She didn't mention it to anybody, though Happy clearly picked it up and worried about her state of mind. And she caught her and Tony's little girl Morgan several times tilting her head, watching her. Pepper decided she needed to get a grip.

After putting her now five-year-old daughter to bed, Pepper found herself in Tony's workshop, wandering amongst the many suits he'd built. She idly traced a hand, almost caressing, over the shoulder plates of the mark 301, entertaining herself with the image of her in some of Tony's work. She had to laugh at herself. Maybe when he turned his attention to heels. She bet he'd make some that were actually comfortable.

* * *

Tony yawned as Happy drove him from the airfield and to the tower. His driver seemed a little concerned about something, but maybe he was just tired. It was late.

So late, in fact, that Tony was deeply surprised to step into his and Pepper's suite and find the lights still on. His wonderful wife, who he was so blessed to get to spend his life with, was sitting on their bed. She was dressed in her pyjamas and her hair was down, but she had cleary not gone to bed and she was looking a little haggard.

Putting his suitcase down, he went over to her; her head snapping up as she noticed his steps. He knelt by her, frowning at the expression in her eyes.

"Pep? What the matter?" He heard how soft with concern his voice had gotten. "Is something wrong? Why are you still up?"

"I don't know... I... just felt like I was losing you somehow - it is silly. I..." she shrugged, looking exhausted and a little embaressed.

Tony shook his head, taking her hand trying to get her to focus on him. "Love, it's all good. I'm home. I'm fine. We're all fine," When this gathered very little attention, he put all the emotion he could into the words while squeezing her hand, actually getting her to look at him this time. "Pepper, look at me. We're okay. You can rest now."

She smiled gratefully at him, and tugging at the hand which still held hers to get him to rise she kissed him tenderly.

* * *

Tony wandered back out of their now dark bedroom as Pepper finally settled in to sleep. They'd wake up passionately together the next morning and he would make her blueberry pancakes, but he didn't know that yet. Still in the depth of night, he wandered through their living space trying to settle down enough to join her.

"Dad?" A small voice interrupted his reviere, and he turned already smiling to face his sleepy daughter. "Since you're home now, can we get a cheeseburger?"

Tony laughed. She was his daughter alright - cheeseburgers were his priority at odd moments as well and besides - she was the only one he knew besides himself who wanted proper food, not just a snack, in the very dead of night. "Sure, my star, of course we can." Pepper might not approve, but she was _very_ well used to his particular brand of crazy by now.

"Happy," Tony called down, sure his driver was not asleep yet; they still hadn't been home for long. "What to you say to going to get some cheeseburgers with me and the princess?"

Unsurprisingly, the driver thought this was about as nice an idea as Tony did. Maybe he was nostalgic, too. Maybe he was just perfect like that.

All in all, Tony thought as he took his five year-old-daughter out for cheeseburgers at three am, he had been _so lucky_. He was so blessed with his two favourite girls, and he hoped he was here for many, many years to come to care for them both and give them all the love he had.

He got his wish, and they all lived blissfully happy, ever and ever after.


End file.
